


Dialogue

by Chickadilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadilly/pseuds/Chickadilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye and Margaret exchange some words during an operation of a different sort. H/M implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialogue

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the porn battle on Dreamwidth in 2009. The prompt was: Hotlips/Hawkeye, still, liquor, scalpel, silence. If you're actually looking for porn this will probably disappoint you as it turned out very tame. (Also, it was never beta'd so please forgive any errors!) 
> 
> The thread is here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/10575.html?thread=1032783#t1032783. I tried to add it to the Collections here on A03 but I kept getting an error message. 
> 
> Takes place sometime in late S8 or early S9.
> 
> I don't own M*A*S*H; this is all just for fun. :)

"Scalpel"

"Scalpel - how often does the doctor hand a scalpel to a nurse, I wonder?"

"Just shut up and give it to me."

"Oh you tease! I'd love to give it to you."

"PIERCE!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Here ... "

"Just ... be quiet and let me do this."

"Ahh, a request for silence while the nurse operates ... "

"Do you want me to fix this stupid still or not?"

"I'm quiet, I'm quiet!"

"Honestly. You two swines made the thing. You'd think you could fix it."

"I told you, Beej is on duty - he's the one who destroyed the last one and I can't ... "

"I know, I know. You can't remember how he set this up. You know what I think?"

"What?"

"You just wanted to get me in here with your booze and your ... "

"Oh c'mon. We went down this road once, remember?"

Silence.

"Margaret?"

"I remember."

"Ah. Well ... "

"It's done. The still I mean. Fixed. I mean. I fixed it."

"Thank you. Let's sample our efforts."

"No."

"No? You don't want to try this fine liquor? I'll have you know, madame, that kings beg for this swill! This is fine ... "

"I'll try it if you shut up."

"Great! Here!"

"Oh God. This is awful."

"Mmm. Finest kind."

"How can you drink this stuff?"

"Oh I can think of plenty of times when you didn't say no!"

"PIERCE!"

" I meant the booze!"

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that."

"You're apologizing?"

"Yeah. That wasn't plenty of times. That ... was only once."

"Only once..."

"Sometimes I do wonder."

"You wonder?"

" ... yeah. If we should have tried again."

"You... You're saying you ... "

"Yeah. I think I am."

"This isn't some come on?"

"Hardly."

"You have your fill of the nurses and yet you come to me with this ... now?"

"You're my friend. Not that the other nurses aren't friends but this ... I .. you ... It ... means something."

"Something ... "

"Something major ... "

"mmm ... Show me."

"Show you?"

"Show me what it means."

"Dance with me?"

"Dance?"

"please?"

"This isn't what I had in mind..."

"I know but you deserve more than just a quick tumble."

"Assuming you're going to even get a tumble!"

"I'll take my chances."

"You dance very well ... "

"I do other things well."

"I remember."

"So you did like it?"

"You know I did."

"How do you like this?"

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Mmm ... "

"Is that a yes?"

"Mmmm. Kiss me again."

"Who am I to disobey orders from a lady?"

**_ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL. INCOMING WOUNDED - SOURCES SAY IT'S GOING TO BE A LONG SHIFT. THE BATTLE FOR HILL 255 HAS BEGUN. INCOMING WOUNDED. ALL SHIFTS ON BOARD FOR THIS ONE._ **

"Damn."

"Yeah. I know. Just when things were getting ... "

" ... good."

"Pierc ... Hawkeye ... when this is all over ... "

"We can pick right up where we left off ... That is ... if you want to?"

Silence.

"Margaret?"

"I do. But only under one condition."

"What's that?"

"My tent. I can't stand the thought of going at it in here - you really should clean the place up."

"And leave the rats with no place to live?"

Laughter.

"You're sick!"

"You know you love it."

**_ALL PERSONNEL ON DUTY - CHOPPERS ON THE PAD NOW. INCOMING WOUNDED._ **

"We better go."

"Right."

"Oh and Hawkeye?"

"Yes?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

"Smirk? Madame, I do not smirk! I merely ... "

"You're smirking right now."

"I'm sorry. Is this better?"

"It is ... and Hawkeye?"

"Yes?"

"You're right. I do love it."

"Ah. Good."

"C'mon, doctor. Let's go to work."

***~fin*~**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The Battle for Hill 255 was a real battle. It came to be known as the Battle on Pork Chop Hill in which soldiers from the US, Columbia, the Republic of Korea, and Thailand were killed. It lasted longer than any other single battle in the Korean War.
> 
> Also 'leave the rats with no place to live' dialogue was used once in an episode but I can't recall which one.


End file.
